Arriving at the castle/Dragon!
Here's how arriving at the castle, and encountering Dragon goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. the team are walking up the volcano side Donkey: Phew! (Waves his hoof) Shrek, did you that? Jenny: Do what? Donkey: He just let out some gas! (to Shrek) You gotta warn somebody, before you just crack one off. My mouth was open. Shrek: Believe me, Donkey, if it was me, you'd be dead. sniffs Edward: What is it, Shrek? Shrek: It's brimstone. We must be getting close. Latios: Yeah I smell it too. And it's hot. begin climbing over Donkey: Yeah, right, brimstone. Don't be talking about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell, it wasn't no brimstone, it didn't come off, no stone neither. they reach the top and see the castle over the lava lake, and see birds circling around it Shrek: Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location. laughing Fluttershy: Guys, I don't feel comfortable about this. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, me too. Flareon: Me three. Maybe we should turn back. Rachel: Guys, come on. It's just a castle. If we're gonna do this already, let's just do it. over Fluttershy: But Rachel, wait! What about the dragon?! Rachel: Oh, please! I'm not scared of no dragon! Umbreon: I don't know about you, but I'm with him. over Spike: Besides, I'm a dragon! I'm not afraid either! Thomas: Don't worry guys, we'll stick beside you if we meet that dragon. Fluttershy: Well... alright. Donkey: Uh, Shrek. Uhh, I have a confession to make. Remember you said Ogres had layers? Shrek: Oh, aye. Donkey: Well, I have a bit of a confession to make. Donkeys don't have layers, we wear our fear right out there on our sleeves. Sunset Shimmer: But donkeys don't have sleeves. Donkey: You know what I mean! Rainbow: But you can't be afraid of heights! Donkey: No, I'm just a little uncomfortable, about being on a rickety bridge, over a boiling lake of lava! Shrek: Come on, Donkey. I'm right here beside ya, okay? For emotional support, we'll just tackle this thing together, one little baby step at a time. Donkey: Really? Shrek: Really, really. Donkey: Okay, that makes me feel so much better. Rarity: Wait, how do even we know this bridge won't collapse like the one with our adventure with Doogal did? Glaceon: Rares is right. It doesn't look safe to me. Pinkie: Well, for the record; the other bridge was made of stone but this one is a wood-and-rope bridge. And they tend to be more weaker. Especially the wood boards. I've seen many cartoons where they collapse. Henry: But how else are we gonna cross it? Twilight: I'm not that quite so sure. Applejack: Well, encase Ah need ta' remind ya, we done almost fell from that bridge. So Ah' say we should test it! Jenny: How do you test the strength of a rickety, old rope-and-wood suspension bridge so insure it can take the weight of engines? Foduck: Why don't we just send one engine across first, and then the others can follow after the first one is half-way across? That way, we can spread the weight even and the bridge might stay firm. Percy: Sounds fair to me. Thomas: Same for me. Dolphy: Well who do we send across first? Bill: After you, Ben. Ben: Oh no, after you. Bill: Oh, but I insist. Ben: Oh no, I'' insist! Bill: I dare you to cross! Ben: I double-dare you to cross! Bill: I Dee-double dare ''you! Ben: I triple dare! Bill: Quadruple dare!! Stephen: Oh for goodness sake! I'll go! goes on it We aren't gonna get this task done with all of this bickering and arguing going on. And I'm the lightest engine here. Thomas: Alright, let's go. all slowly but surly chuff on the bridge Shrek: Just moving and don't look down. Donkey: Oh, right! Keep on moving, and don't look down. Keep on moving, and don't look down. he then steps on some wood and breaks loose and he looks down! (gasps) Shrek, I'm looking down! AAAAH!!!! 'God, I can't do this just let me off right now, please! Shrek: But you're already half way! Donkey: Well, I know ''that half is safe! Shrek: Okay, fine! I don't have time for this! You go back! Donkey: Shrek, no wait! Shrek: Just.. Donkey come on! Let's have a dance then. Donkey: Wait, Shrek. Hey! Shrek: bridge Donkey! Donkey: AAAAH!!! Don't do that! Shrek: (gasps) Oh, I'm sorry, do what? Oh! This? (shakes bridge) Donkey: Yes, that! Shrek: Yes? Yes, do it. Okay! (shakes bridge) Donkey: AAAH!!! No, Shrek! No! Fluttershy: (squeals) Stop! Stop! Sunil Nevla: Stop doing that! Shrek: He said: "Do it!" I'm doing it! Donkey: Oh, God! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, Shrek, I'm gonna die! (opens his eye and sees he's across) Oh. Shrek: over and pats Donkey's snout That'll do, Donkey. That'll do. Sunil Nevla: I never want to experience something like that again! Fluttershy: I'm with you, Sunil. Donkey: Cool. up to Shrek So where is this fire-breathing pain-in-the-neck anyway? Shrek: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her. chuckles Donkey: I was talkin' about the dragon, Shrek. then go inside the castle as the camera pans all over it as we see knight's bodies all over the place and then some knight boots with leg bones inside them as we come to the team. Donkey: You afraid? Shrek: No. But, shh! Donkey: Oh, good. Me neither. the others moving forward 'Cause there's nothin' wrong with bein' afraid, fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, I might add. With a dragon, that breathes fire, and eats knights, and breathes fire, it sure doesn't mean you're a coward if you're a little scared, you know what I mean? 'Cause I sure as heck ain't no coward, I know that. Donkey bumps into some knight bodies as a helmet lands on his head and he gasps when one Knight's head falls off its body Donkey: gasps Fluttershy: AAAH!! Sunil Nevla: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Shrek: Donkey, Sunil, Flutters; 2 things, okay? (points to his fingers as he says it) "Shut.. Up." Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs. on some of the knight's armor Donkey: Stairs? I thought we was lookin' for the princess. Shrek: The princess will be up the stairs in, in the the highest room, in the tallest tower. Donkey: What makes you think she'll be there? Shrek: I read it in a book once. (Puts down Helmet visor) Donkey: Cool. You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. I'll find those stairs, I'll whip their butt too. Those stairs won't know which way they're goin'. opens a door and goes through I'm gonna take drastic steps, kick it to the curb, don't mess with me. I'm the stair master, I've mastered the stairs, I wish I had a step right here, I'd step all over it. (walks up some small stairs as he says that) an eye opens behind him Rachel: (sarcastically) Where are you, dragon? Show yourself! Sunil Nevla: Rachel, keep your voice down! Fluttershy: Yeah, you'll awake the dragon! Rachel: Come on. Would you guys stop acting like a bunch of sissies, and be brave? Sunil Nevla: I'm not that! Rachel: What, a sissy? Sunil Nevla: No, I'm not a sissy! Rachel: Alright, whatever. Daylight: Must you really be like that Rachel? Rachel: Why not? There's no dragon here, it's just their imagination. then come back to Shrek who then stops and looks up Shrek; Well, least we know where the Princess is. (we see the highest tower) But where's the.... Donkey: '''DRAGON!!!!!! runs away from the eye as a fireball comes shooting out and soon when he's running Dragon emerges as she chases Donkey crushing some Knight bodies and everyone sees it in horror, and so does Shrek Our Heroes: (gasp in shock) Puffer: OH Shoot! THERE IS A DRAGON!! Rachel: Okay, I take it back! Kevin: Oh, man! I'm gonna kill you for this Rachel! Jenny: I think Dragon's gonna take care of that! Pete: Quit it! Don't say that! Rainbow: her pistol and fires at the dragon but the bullets ricochet off her scales Drats, it's bullet-proof! Twilight: Run! Pete: The kid's right! Come on, run! turns around and his wheels move and jets off leaving behind dust then stops as she fires another fireball Shrek: Guys, look out! to avoid the fire Ah! continues running but then he ducks as another fireball is blasted at him which scorches his tail as Dragon closes in on him but before she can bite him, she feels something on her and looks back to see Shrek hanging on her tail Shrek: Gotcha! Dragon: ROAR!! '''steps on the others Thomas: Come on! We need to get into shelter! then race out of the scene as Dragon swings her tail Shrek: Ah! Whoa! Whoa! he's thrown off '''WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he crashes into the Princess' room goes back to Dragon, still chasing the others as she fires fireballs but as the others escape on a bridge higher, she cuts off all sides. Trapping them Donkey: Aaah!!! Vinnie Terrio: It's no use, he's got us! Dragon appears in front of them as Donkey stumbles back as it growls at them Donkey: No, no. (Almost falls off) Oh, what large teeth you have! Dragon: (roars) Donkey: I mean, white, sparkling teeth. I know you probably hear this all the time from your food, but, you must bleach, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? chuckles And you know what else? And you know what else you're... comes closer Donkey: You're a girl dragon! Oh, sure! I mean, of course you're a girl dragon. Cause, you're just reeking of feminine beauty. Dragon: (flutters her eyes) Rachel: Wait, you mean to tell me this thing, (annoyed) was a GIRL?! Pete: Well, that explains much. Donkey: What's the matter with you, you got something in your eye? blows smoke ring at him in the shape of a heart Donkey: Oh, oh, ooh. Man, I'd really love to stay, but, you know, I'm, uh... Coughs I'm an asthmatic, and I don't know if it'd work out if you're gonna blow smoke rings. Thomas; Yeah. So if kindly excuse us, while we... SHREK!!!! lifts them up and carries them back to her hoard Donkey: Ahhhhh!!! No! Donkey and our heroes: SHREK!!! SHREK!!! SHREK!!! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes